I'd Lie
by RedSakura-Princess
Summary: One good thing about music, when it hits you, you feel no pain...When Annabeth enters Goode High School for Music she experiences friendship,hardships,and love.. Can Annabeth survive in there when the past comes hunting her around again?...


Disclaimer:Nope, I don't own PJO

_**I'd Lie by**_

_**His Sadistic Smile**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Going to Goode High School**_

_**To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world.**_

_**By Athena in The Titan's Curse**_

The sun streamed in through the curtains, and a certain blonde was sleeping peacefully in her bed. The melodic voice of the birds singing were heard. As well as the occasionally honking cars from outside caused by people probably going to work. Inside her room it was peaceful. Her "curled like a princess's" blonde hair was sprawled in her fluffy gray pillow.

At exactly 7 o'clock in the morning she woke up. She groaned and yawned and then she stiffly stretched her arms to ease the stiffness of her muscles. Just as she was just about to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth her phone which was placed in the table vibrated.

She picked up the phone in the table and looked at the caller's ID before answering.

"Hello?" she muttered into the phone, after yawning as she lied back down on her bed, while she pinched her nose trying to wake herself up.

"I expect you are already awake?"Asked the caller.

"Of course Thalia, my body has its own alarm clock that wakes up at exactly 7 in the morning. I think I got that trait from my mom. She is so disciplined that she never wakes up late. And I think all the of my mother's family has that trait" she sleepily laughed, as she delicately massaged her sore neck.

"Well it seems that I beat you to the record today Annabeth" Thalia answered triumph evident from her voice.

"And why is that? You obviously are a heavy sleeper Thals, and you commonly wake up at 9 in the morning" answered Annabeth

"It's because I woke up 5 minutes before 7" answered Thalia

Annabeth groaned against the phone clearly annoyed that her best friend Thalia Grace woke up early than her.

"Well whatever Thals, by the way why did you call me anyway?" asked Annabeth

"Oh my Gods, is the world going to end? Annabeth Chase THE daughter of Athena who is the United States Ambassador in Canada who is well-known for her knowledge and memory forgot what we were supposed to do today!" Thalia dramatically answered.

"Ugh,Thalia will you cut the chase and get to the point?"answered an annoyed Annabeth

"Hey Annabeth you pulled a pretty good joke there "Ugh,Thalia will you cut the CHASE and get to the point?" ahahaha you just pulled a joke from your surname" answered Thalia between breathes from laughing.

"HAHAHA, very funny Thalia. I swear if you don't answer me seriously now I'm hanging up on you. Now I'll repeat my question. Why _did_ you call?"

"Okay Okay, no need to get angry, sheesh so early in the morning you're already grumpy. You'll get old faster if you always do that and have lots of wrinkles. Ew, I don't want to have a best friend who's old" Answered Thalia

"Thalia" Annabeth answered with a threatening her friend with her voice.

"Okay, time to get serious," she cleared her throat. "Today we are going to Goode High School located in New York, we are going to study there until we graduate from High School" answered Thalia

"Oh, now I remember was that the one Chiron was mentioning yesterday that the letters will be sent today,right?" asked Annabeth

"Yup, and I guessed you didn't pay any attention to what he was saying?" Thalia asked

"Yes I wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying but I have a good reason, it's because I was busy thinking about the project that I was working on that time" Annabeth answered

"Okay so did you already receive the letter they sent to you?"Asked Thalia

"Not yet" answered Annabeth

"So what are you waiting for? Go and read it!" Yelled Thalia over the phone.

"Okay, so bye! See you later!" she said before hanging up and running downstairs.

She passed by the kitchen where her step-mother Mrs. Chase was cooking pancakes in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Annabeth, you're early as usual I see" said Mrs. Chase while smiling toward Annabeth.

"Morning mom, I'm gonna go out to get the mail!" shouted Annabeth to Mrs. Chase while running towards the door.

When she opened the door and run towards the mailbox she saw a few amount of letters were piled on the mailbox. And she took hold of all of them in her hands. She scanned each letters to find the letter that was addressed to her.

She almost squealed when she saw the letter, but decided against it since it was so unlike her to squeal in public.

She excitedly opened the letter where the letter was almost ripped it to pieces. She calmed herself first before reading the said letter…

_August 13, 2012  
Dear Miss Annabeth Chase,_

_We are pleased to announce you have successfully passed the entrance exam in Goode High School for Musicl, New York, and we have a place for you here in Goode High School for Music. It is such an honor for you to study here and we expect the best from you to contribute for the betterment of our school .We have enclosed a leaflet in this letter; please feel free to look through the leaflet.  
Please reply to using the Address on the envelope, stating is you would accept or decline this offer. Please take note that Goode High School for Music is one of the best Academies in America teaching Music.  
If you do accept our offer, please come to Goode High School for Music before the 1st September, we suggest for you to come around the 26th August so you could get used to the environment of the Alice Academy. All information will be enclosed in the sheets proceeding._

_We hope to see you at Goode High School for Music._

_Sincerely,  
Paul Blofis, Secretary of Goode High School for Music_

Annabeth gaped and couldn't speak. She stared at the letter in her hands and did nothing else.

"Annabeth dear, are you okay?" asked Mrs. Chase worriedly

"Mom! I got in!" Annabeth squealed running towards her mother and hugging her.

"Congratulations Annabeth I knew you could get in" said her mother smiling towards her whilst hugging her.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I got in! I'm so excited!" Annabeth chanted, and was now tranquilly lying down on the cool grass after breaking out of their hug and she happily sighed. The anxious feeling with hovered over her for the last few days had now completely had gone, being replaced by a huge wave of relief and happiness. The wind caressed her clear, slightly tanned skin, and the wind lightly whistled in her ear. The bright sunshine was celebrating with her, sending its ray down on Annabeth.

* * *

Okay this is my first PJO fanfic so sorry if its not good

I posted this yesterday but forgot to write an author's note

Pls drop a suggestion on whether i should continue this or not,.. :)

Reviews inspires me~

**_His Sadistic Smile_**


End file.
